Death is Beautiful
by Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl
Summary: It's a romance HaikuPoem for Hiei Botan fans. Don't like it don't read it!
1. Death is Beautiful

Death is beautiful

Hello people, this is Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl, I was studying Japan in history class when something caught my attention, Haikus, that's right Japanese poems. So I wrote a 9 part Haiku, I hope you enjoy it, it's in Hiei's POV. And for those who don't know about Haikus, the first line is 5 syllables, second line is 7, and third line is 5 again. 575

See a red ocean

Metal clashes to be heard

More people go down

I now hear silence

A now soothing lullaby

Yet not so soothing

A single tear falls

Even more come down

A sign of weakness

Now I stop crying

Familiar faces in blood

They have lifeless eyes

Her voice gets closer

A defiant sign their dead

Much disappointment

Sadness in her eyes

She sees my tear stained face

She gives a small smile

She now understands

She is the most innocent

Yet she's the most feared

She's more than a girl

She's the feared Grim Reaper

Yet she's the most kind

She's so beautiful

And I am I love with her

And she will know it

Some day…

And that was a love poem for Hiei Botan fans. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think, and if you do I might make another.


	2. Loving the Darkness

**He's There**

Okay, because of all the quick reviews I decided to make another poem, not a Haiku, a poem. I decided to do a rhyming poem because I was asked. So here you go.

I thought I was always alone

In my suffocating home

But the truth to be told

I'm never alone

Looking out the window

The rush of his shadow

The only way to know

He's there

He mess's with my mind

All of the time

Every dream of mine

He's there

My little obsession

With his dark hearted disposition

To break the armor

He's worn for to long

To help him dream on

To take that giant leap

To true love deep

To be perfectly honest

The fact that he's a god is

An added bonus

For my feeling of lust

To hope to gain his trust

Is a hearts must

And I think he feels the same

Because

He's there


	3. His Heart

**His Heart**

Hello peoples, this is Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl with another Haiku. Yes Haiku, but I'm going to do a double update for you picky people, also cheek out my **The Thorns on a Rose** story, it will have some tempting family moments, Botan Hiei, Kurama Yukina, Kayko Yusuke, among other stuff. I'm going to go for Drama on that one, and would appreciate some reviews. Any way on with the poem, um, thing.

_Laying all alone_

_In my really silent home_

_And I start to think_

_All of the darkness_

_And every inch of silence_

_Creeping out to play_

_Alone and lonely_

_Forever trying to hope_

_But never to win_

_Constantly hoping_

_That someone is missing me_

_But never to know_

_This is how you feel_

_And I wish to make it stop_

_Because I love you_

_So I hope you know_

_That your not alone anymore_

_Because you aren't _

_Not anymore _


	4. Love and lies

_From love to lies_

_You can see it in his eyes_

_Hate and Betrayal_

_Loyalty without fail_

_Pain and grief _

_His child form sees_

_Love is lost_

_And darkness is found_

_The pain of being alone_

_From birth to an age unknown_

_The title forbidden_

_Was all he was given_

_From child to adult_

_In his Demonic heart_

_He's found a way_

_To mask all his pain_

_To forsake the forsaken_

_To hate the haten'_

_To love the loveless_

_He's truly the toughest_

_To stand on his feet_

_With no ground underneath_

_The heart of the worrier_

_Beats alone in his chambers_


	5. Hope

Hope

This is a Haiku, Hiei to Botan. I'm going to make the intro short.

Thank you,

TheDemonQueen1: Thank you, I try to use my words to move people, so glad you noticed.

Animoon: Thank you so much I try my best, it's really more of a hobby for me to write these.

_Black and Blue belonging_

_Forever in my minds eye_

_Together always_

_Dreaming in color_

_In mostly Black and Blue though_

_Always about us_

_You and me onna_

_But I feel like I'm dreaming_

_Love is new to me_

_But I like the feel_

_As my heart throbs over you_

_As you stand by me_

_Hope that it stays _

_The feeling that you bring me_

_That keeps you with me_

_But hope is all I got. For now_


	6. Helpless

Helpless

Hiei to Botan, poem.

_Burning blue and pink_

_Is all my mind sees_

_It's all your fault_

_That my life came to a halt_

_You're dancing blue hair_

_Flowing in the air_

_Your beautiful smile_

_Now I'm in denial_

_Everything you do_

_Represents the essence of you_

_Every dream with you_

_I wish would come true_

_The truth of it is_

_I'm head over heals_

_And there's nothing I can do_

The End :)


	7. Experience

**Experience **

Botan's POV, Haiku

Having a good start

Starting off our new affair

My heart beat rising

A sweet kiss of love

Our light heart flying around

One of our best joys

Loving him always

The perfect relationship

Him loving me too

Love is a sweet bliss

From the first beautiful kiss

That's what real love is

I tell you this from experience


	8. Dreaming while I'm awake

**Dreaming while I'm awake**

Hiei to Botan Poem

Dreaming while I'm awake

Is my doomed fate

Dreaming of you and me

This is all I can see

Eyes open

Eyes closed

Seeing only you

Why nobody knows

Dreaming while I'm awake

Not that bad a fate

For dreaming of you

Is the reason I love you.


	9. Notice

_Attention All People who like stories written by __**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**__! _**I** **no longer **use this account, _**BUT**_, I am still on fanfiction. _I had to change my account_, I'm now writing under the Pen Name _**Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja**_, and I have already written a few _new stories_. I will also be _rewriting my old stories _**Hobbies:Flowers**, and **Sweet and Creamy**, in addition to _continuing_ my Songfic Collection_ i.e __**Music to my ears**__ and __**Trapped in a song**_.

I'm sorry for the long pause and for any inconvenience, but I thought you might like to know that I havent given up on my stories J

Thank you for your support, Silver-Arrow-Kistsune-Girl, now Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja.


End file.
